


Back to where it all started

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	Back to where it all started

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this with something else in mind but it somehow turned into, well, this. I guess this prompt had been waiting long enough to be used.

The moment Marinette received Adrien’s message she knew. It was a strange way to confirm her suspicions. He didn’t say anything in particular about this, he just asked her to wait for him after school. But she felt it deep inside. 

She’d been suspicious for so long. It had started with small things that vied for her attention until she could no longer ignore them. And one thing just led to another until she was almost sure. Because of course her partner was Adrien. Once she’d allowed that thought to form in her mind she couldn’t believe she hadn’t realised it earlier.

They knew each other so well by now, both with and without the masks. And it was impossible to ignore all the little signs that pointed to the other one. How could she have been so blind to the sunny smile and warm eyes that she loved so much and also saw on Chat’s face every single day? 

She’d been unsure what to do with her suspicions for a while. She wanted, longed to tell him. But she was also afraid. The usual excuses about it being dangerous were true again. But if she knew and was pretty sure that he knew too, what was the point in hiding anymore anyway? She was afraid of how it would affect their relationship. But it was that same fear that had stopped her from confessing to him earlier. She didn’t want it to ruin their chances again. 

But it seemed he’d taken the decision for both of them. 

When she stepped outside after classes, she eyed the rain in distaste. It wasn’t great weather for a romantic walk, but it was too late to back down. 

Her heart skipped a beat and she knew he was next to her even without turning around. This was one of the things that had been hard to ignore. She felt his presence in a disconcerting way. Something she couldn’t explain just with her crush on him. It was because they were attuned to each other, they had to know where to find the other one at any moment. 

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, not surprised to find he was already watching her. It was so clear that he knew as well. It had been for some time too. She’d seen the shift. The way he looked now at her as if he saw both Marinette and Ladybug at the same time. 

“M’lady,” he said quietly, although the rain muffled their voices and there was no one around to hear anyway. 

“Kitty,” she said and felt her lips stretch into a smile on their own accord. It felt so good to finally say it. She saw his eyes soften even more. She blinked and found herself in his arms. She hadn’t felt when she’d moved, she’d practically jumped at him and he’d almost dropped his umbrella. But then he held her tight as she fought back tears, hiding her face in his shirt. She hadn’t expected it to be so emotional. 

When she finally looked up, a gentle hand brushed a tear from her cheek. She wanted to tell him that these were tears of happiness, that she’d never felt so happy in her life. But she somehow felt that he knew it. 

She then saw his eyes move to her lips and butterflies swarmed in her belly. Oh dear. It had been too much to hope that after all this time, after knowing who she was, he’d still feel the same way about her. But what if he did? She couldn’t deny that she was dying to kiss him, she thought as her eyes focused on his mouth too. They stood like that for a moment and then they were both moving. It was as if some force, as strong as gravity, was pulling her to him. She’d denied its presence for so long that it was now back ten times stronger. 

And there, on those steps, with the rain falling around them, the same place where she’d fallen in love with him, she kissed him. She heard a distant thud from his umbrella falling to the ground but neither of them paid any attention to it. Nothing mattered but the fact that she’d found him and he loved her and the time for secrets was over. 


End file.
